


Law of the Jungle

by warriorsfanbecky



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorsfanbecky/pseuds/warriorsfanbecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drama. Love. Death. War. When a fearless warrior named GreyNose is captured by twolegs, she must fight to save herself, Firestar and all of Thunderclan before it's too late!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

((AN: This is set before they go to the Lake so it’s the old territory!! I’ve been working on this for a really long time and I think its really good so please comment and give sugestions for my next story and next chapters of this one! Thanks! -Becky~~ <3 ))

Chapter 1: It begins

My name is GreyNose. I’m a white she-cat with beautiful hazel-red orbs, grey ears, grey paws, a grey tail and (obviously,) a grey nose. The rest of me is white. I’m a Thunderclan warrior but I know I’ll be deputy someday, and someday after that leader. I know I can, I believe in myself. For now, I’m stuck as a warrior. Ugh! Waiting is so hard. Anyway… Today, I can sense, is different than normal. Something will happen today, I know it. 

((AN: she can’t actually tell the future it’s just foreshadowing. My English teacher taught us about forshadowing today lol. Anyway, back to the fic! :3 ))

I saw Firestar prowling around the edges of the camp. He seems a little on edge today… I wonder why? I decided to go ask why. “Firestar,” I said, trying not to blush. I have a bit of a crush on him, but don’t tell! It’s a secret, and I know he loves Sandstorm and not me. He’s just sooo hot! I tried not to feel sad about that as I continued. “What’s wrong? Did something bad happen?” 

“Sort of,’ he said, looking nervous and turning his orbs towards the ground. “I saw some twolegs outside of camp today. Near the Shadowclan border. I hope they aren’t going to come closer. That would be bad. How wopuld we fight twolegs? Badgers or foxes are one thing, but twolegs? That’s really bad.” He frowned, then looked up at me, suddenly looking embarassed. “Oh sorry I was rambling. I do that sometimes, haha…” 

I hummed. “It’s okay leader Firestar. I do that sometimes too!” We’re so alike. Why doesn’t he like me?? What does Spottedlead have that I don’t?! I mean Sandstorm? (Sorry I forgot Spottedlead died. That was mean of me.) I think I’m just as good as her. I frowned slightly while humming as I walked away. “I’ll keep a lookout for humans,” I said over my shoulder with a smirk. I could have sworn he blushed as he turned away. 

Not long had passed before I saw my best friend Whitefur. She was looking happy today. “Hi GreyNose,” she said hapily, licking my ear but in a friend way because we’re not gay! ((AN: I’m not homophobic though!! I love yaoi!)) “Do you want to go hunting?” she asked happilly. “Sure!!” I said excitedly. I love hunting and espceially when I go with my friends!

We made our way outside the camp, pausing occasionally to scent for twolegs. Barely anything was to be found. Why was there barely anything? It was like everything had ran away. Finally, I spotted a rabbit. “I call that fresh-kill,” I said excitedly, staring at it and humming. My orbs were focused on it, I wasn’t going to let it go. Maybe if I brought such a big rabbit back to camp Firestar might like me more? I blushed as I hoped about that.  
“I don’t like that,” said Whitefur, shakingly. “That looks very suspicous. It doesn’t scent like a normal bunny does. It smells like twoleg.” 

I looked at Whitefur like she was stupid. “You’re being stupid,” I said with a frown. “That is clearly a rabbit. What else would it be? It’s a rabbit. If you’re not gonna catch it then I will.” Sticking out my toung at her I ran. She wouldn’t stop me from hunting good and impressing Firestar. Fine, if she wanted to get in the way she could but she couldn’t get in my way. I was ready. Time to catch a rabbit! I felt the adrenalin going through me as I ran really fast. There was the rabit. Closer- closer- closer!! Almost THERE! I unsheathed my claws and leapt but then suddenly I couldn’t see. What was happening?! A weird material was covering me. Like brambles, except soft but also sort of rough and actually not like brambles at all except for the fact that I couldn’t escape. I couldn’t escape!! “HELP,” I yelled, panickingly. I heard Whitefur yelling but I was panicking too hard to hear what she was saying. I felt myself being lifted up. Then, I finally heard what Whitefur was saying. 

“IT’S A TWOLEG AND THEY HAVE A MONSTER!!” she finally screamed loud enough for me to hear. No! It couldn’t be. How didnt we hear them coming? They must have a sort of monster that is extra quiet. I was so scared! Was I going to die? I wasn’t ready to go to Starclan. The only cat there I knew was Spottedlead and I didn’t even like her. I wouldn’t even see Firestar again!! How could we be mates if I was dead? 

“NOOO!!!!” I screamed, trying to escape but I felt a twoleg grab me. They stuck something sharp in my side and it really hurt. Slowly, I felt everything going black. Everything went to darkness and I was awake no more.

((AN: so that’s the first chapter!! :3 did you like? leave a comment! but if you didn’t like don’t read and no flaming pls. I worked really hard and yeah so pls no flaming. What will happen next chapter? Will GreyNose be dead? No she won’t because then the fic will be over lol. But will Whitefur find her? Will she finally get to date her senpai FIRESTAR??? Find out in the next LOTJ! -Becky~~ <3 ))


	2. Not as it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drama begins!!! also MCR! kudo if you love MCR!

Chapter 2: Not as it seems

I woke up slowly. Everything was fuzzy, I could barely see. I tried to sit up but bumped my head on something hard. Ow! Suddenly I realized that I was in a very small box. Oh no- I was trapped! I scrambled to the front of the box and looked out through the steel bars into a white room. Definitely not natural, this was a place made by twolegs. Were they going to kill me?? I had no idea. I was so scared. Through the bars I could see a twoleg standing over there. She was holding a sharp object! I felt scared, was she going to hurt me? No- It seemed like she was using it to slice up a fish. Huh? I didn’t know twolegs could hunt. She brought the fish over to me and put it into the cage. Confession time: I really like fish. I know, I know! I’m Thunderclan. Isn’t that weird? Well don’t call me a traitor, but I think it’s pretty good. I realized how hungry I was and ate it up quick. Oh no, I just ate food given by TWOLEGS! Is it poison? Well… I didn’t FEEL poisoned. The twoleg actually seemed kind of friendly. Well, would, if I wasn’t all trapped like this. Suddenly, the female twoleg picked up the cage and brought me somewhere else. 

When we entered the other room I saw it was way more green. Less like the creepy white room from before. It actually looked really nice, just like the forest! Just smaller and the sky looked kind of fake. The twoleg let me out onto the ground and then put a weird collar on me. No, not a collar!! I don’t want to be a kittypet!! I tried to get it off but then she spoke. 

“Have you heard of My Chemical Romance?”

“Eeeeeh? Whaaaat?” I was so confused. The twoleg sounded so different! I could actually understand what she was saying. How could I do that? Did it have something to do with the weird collar? I didn’t know anything anymore and I felt like I was about to cry, but I decided to pretend I was okay and seem cool because otherwise the twoleg would think I was weak. I need to be strong. For Firestar.

“My Chemical Romance. Haha, you probably haven’t. It’s a human band. Do you know what music is? It’s a very cool thing that humans have and My Chemical Romance is definitely one of the best bands ever. I thought it would be good for a first introduction.” She pulled a box from behind her back and smiled. “Here, I’ll play one of their songs. This is called Welcome To The Black Parade.” 

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city,  
To see a marching band,  
He said, "Son, when you grow up,  
Would you be the savior of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned,"  
He said, "Will you defeat them,  
Your demons and all the non-believers,  
The plans that they have made,  
Because one day, I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the Black Parade,"  
I felt like crying. It was like nothing I’d ever heard before, I couldn’t even believe that something like this existed. It was amazing. When I got back home, I would tell Firestar all about it. “That was the best thing I’ve ever heard,” I said whisperingly. 

“I know,” laughed the twoleg. “That’s why I wanted to show you. Alright, now for more important things, well, nothing is more important than MCR but this is something you might be more curious about. We can listen to more MCR later, but you’re probably wondering why we can talk to each other.” I nodded. Suddenly, the twoleg started fangirling. “AAAAA! I’m so happy it worked! I’m a genius, this is the best invention ever! Okay, okay! You can talk to me because of your collar. I have special earrings, so I can hear you too. It’s science.”

“Oooh. I’ve never heard of science before. Or MCR. But I like it! I thought… I thought twolegs were evil? Why are you being so nice?” 

“What’s a twoleg? Oh, you probably mean human. I’m a human. Female humans are called women, but don’t call me woman, haha. My name is Emily, what’s yours? We’re not evil. Maybe you just misunderstood us because you didn’t get to know us yet.”

It was hard to change my whole way of thinking so quickly, but maybe… Maybe this was a good twoleg- Er, human. Firestar was a kittypet at one point, wasn’t he? He loved his humans. Maybe they weren’t so bad. “I’m GreyNose,” I said. 

“Wow! I didn’t know cats had a concept of names. I’m learning so much. This is the most amazing invention in the world! Too bad I only have one. But I’m sure I can make more soon… It only took me ten years.” She looked a little sad, maybe because it would be hard to make another of the collars. But then she looked happy again because this was so cool. 

“It’s nice to meet you, but will I be able to go home soon? I have a lot of cats waiting for me and they’re probably really worried. They might be scared you killed me.”

She looked sad. “You want to go home? Already? But what about me? What about MCR? How about this. You stay with me for a bit longer so I can make sure the collar works more and finish my research project on it, and in return I’ll give you all the fish you want, let you stay in this cool fake forest, and let you listen to all the MCR you want. It’ll be fun.” 

I hesitated for a moment. What about Firestar? What about Whitefur? But then I remembered how much of a baka Whitefur was being before I got caught and then I remembered Firestar likes Sandstorm better than me. I felt really sad. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad. I really wanted to hear more of this ‘MCR’ too. “Okay,” I said finally, and Emily seemed really happy. “YAY!” she said.

Days past, and Emily and me became really good friends. I found out that the box was called a “stereo” and the sound was called a “song.” There were also other good bands like Green Day but MCR was always the best. They had lots of good songs besides Welcome to the Black Parade, like Na Na Na and Teenagers. Emily showed me other cool things like “Anime.” I really like Naruto and some mangas she called “yaoi.” Emily revealed to me that she actually had no friends besides me and I revealed that I liked Firestar.

“Why don’t you just tell him you like him?” Emily asked one day, while I was eating a fish she brought and she was drinking a thing she called “coffee.” (I don’t like coffee. It tastes bad. But Emily says it helps her stay awake.) “I-I don’t know,” I said blushingly, hazel-red orbs turning downwards. “He’s the leader, and he… he loves someone else…” “Oh,” said Emily sadly. “That sucks. I hope it turns out okay.” I smiled and she hugged me. 

One day I couldn’t take it anymore. I really missed the clan. It had been so long. “Emily,” I said nervously. “Do you think I could go see my clan again? I really like being here with you but the clan is my home and I have responisbilites.” She looked sad but knew I needed to go home. “Okay. I’ll take you home. I just have to discuss with my coworkers.”

Later I sat in a cage in the corner of a room with a table that had Emily and a bunch of over people sitting there. I waited patiently while Emily negotated and eventually convinced them to let me go home. Yay! Suddenly- The window broke! Two cats jumped in and started hissing and clawing. “GIVE BACK GREYNOSE!!!!!!!” two voices yowled. I gasped. It was……...

Whitefur and Firestar!!!!!

“WAIT!” I yowled before they could claw anyone. “They’re actually good! They didn’t hurt me! Please, let me explain about MCR!” Before Whitefur could respond she fell over. There was a tranquelizer dart in her shoulder! Then a human went down. Then another! “Who’s firing?!” yelled Emily, confused and panicked. It wasn’t anyone in the room, it was coming from outside! Soon even Emily went down, and then it was only Firestar and me. “Greynose, I-” before he could finish, he went down too. “NOOOO!!!” I screamed. I was crying so hard I didn’t notice the dart in my shoulder.

Everything went black.

((AN: Now some drama!! You’re going to see the villain soon. The next chapter will be a flashback of the past days where Firestar and Whitefur are looking for Greynose. Hope you like so please comment! -Becky~~ <3 ))


	3. Looking for angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love triangle! what will happen??

Chapter 3: Looking for angels

((AN: Hey guys! This chapter if from Whiterfurs POV! Hope you like! -Becky~~ <3 ))

I ran as fast as I could away from the twolegs who captured GreyNose. I couldn't believe it! I hated to be running away like a coward and leaving her behind like some weak kittypet but I needed to get help from the clan and I didn't want to get taken by the twolegs and their monster too! I ran all the way back to the clan.

“Firestar! The twolegs took GreyNose!” I yelled, scaredly. “Oh no! We need to save her!” He said, panickingly. I told him that the twolegs took her away and that we needed to track them so he came with me.

I couldn't believe it. I was all alone with Firestar. He was so hot and I really liked him but I was too embarassed to tell him. He looked at me and I swore he blushed a little but I didn't say anything because I thought the GreyNose might like him but she was captured and I was so scared.

“Whitefur.” He said, quietly. “Yeah Firestar?” I said back, curious of what he was going to say next but I really just wanted to hear him talk. “I really like you Whitefur.” He said sexily. I gasped. “OMG Firestar! I like you too!” I said, surprised. “But I know that GreyNose likes me too, and…” He looked down. Tears started to form in my beautiful blue orbs. “Firestar, no…” He turned away. “I think we should keep looking for GreyNose.” He said whisperingly.

Suddenly, I picked up a scent. “Firestar! I smell the twolegs!” I yelled. We followed the scent all the way to a big gray thing in the middle of a clearing in the forest. There were two twolegs standing near it but they didn't see us. They were holding those strange things twolegs have that make loud noises and fire, and they were standing on the big gray thing like they were waiting for someone.

Suddenly, one of the twolegs monsters ran up on its strange turning feet and opened up. Two more twolegs got out, and one was holding the monster that are GreyNose! I could see her inside of it! Suddenly, a horrible noise and wind came from the sky and another monster flew down. It also opened up, and I could see two more twolegs inside. The two with the small monster walked up and put it in the flying monster before running back to their monster and getting inside of it as it ran away. The flying monster flew away and I gasped. We ran after the flying monster for what seemed like hours, until finally it landed on top of a big gray thing in the middle of the forest. The twolegs got out and went inside with the monster that has GreyNose inside.

Firestar and me ran away to make a plan we would come back in a few days when we were stronger and ready to fight the twolegs, and we would rescue GreyNose!

((AN: so much drama in this chapter! I really like the love triangle between Firestar GreyNose and Whitefur but what do you guys think? Next chapter you get to see the villain! No negative comments please! -Becky~~ <3))


	4. The mysterious evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the villain appears!

Chapter 4: The mysterious evil

((AN: you finally get to meet the villain in this one guys!! I'm really proud of this story and I hope you guys like! -Becky~~ <3 ))

I woke up surrounded by bars. Whitefur, Firestar and Emily were in of simlar things. We were trapped!! The room was dark and I couldn't see anything because of how dark it was. Suddenly, the lights turned on! The light was blinding because I had been in the dark so long.

“Well well well.” An evil sounding voice said. My eyes ajusted to the dark and I saw a woman standing in front of us. She looked…….

Exactly like Emily!?!?!?!?

“Millicent!” Emily gasp in fear. “Yes dear sister.” Millicent said. Emily had a sister? Why did she never tell me! That didn't matter now because we were captured. I saw that there were two twolegs standing behind her with those things that Emily had told me were called guns. They didn't look like normal twolegs because their faces were all smooth and black and didn't have a mouth or nose or ears and their eyes were covered by goggles. They were completely dressed in black. Then I remembered what Emily taught me about human clothes. They were in masks!

“I bet you want to know why I captured you and your stupid cats here.” Millicent said, sinisterly. “You were always better than me when we were kids! I was just as smart but for some reason I could never succeed! You beat me at every single science fair! Well now I'm going to find out how that stupid collar works and make more so I can sell it and become rich! And once you get to see how successful I am, I'll kill you and those moronec cats!” She laughed evilly. She was going to kill us!!!

The two guards picked up our cages and brought them into a room with a glass door. One of them opened my cage and tried to grab my collar, but a grabbed his arm and ran up it and flashed his throat, killing him. The other guy pointed his gun at me but I jumped up and pulled the loading thing out and climbed up his leg and scratched his eyes out. I picked the locks to the others cages with my claw and we ran out into the first room. Millicent grabbed Emily and pointed a smaller gun at her head.

“Get back in there or I kill her!” I was so scared. “Firestar what do we do?” I yowled but he already jumped and bit off millicent’s hand. She screamed and ran away and we all ran out of her base. We got into the thing called a helicopter and flew away and back to emily’s lab while I explained that Emily was nice and never hurt me and how she taught me about twolegs words and how the collar lets me understand her.

“That’s so cool!” Firestar gasped, blushing. I could see Whitefur turned away looking sad but I didn't say anything because I didn't want her to ruin our fun. Suddenly he said “Whitefur, I want to date you. I really like you and” she kissed him before he could finish. I was terrified and angry! He loves Whitefur?! Now how can we be mates?!

((AN: even more drama! Don't worry the villain will come back at the end of the next chapter!! I hope you're liking the drama between the cats because I really do!! -Becky~~ <3 ))


	5. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :O!!

Chapter 5: Heartache

((AN: okay guys so now Whitefur and Firestar are togeter so lets see what happens with GreyNose about this! Thanks in advance for positiv reviews! -Becky~~ <3 ))

TWO WEEKS LATER

I still couldn’t believe it. Whitefur and Firestar were dating. I didn’t know if they were mates but it didn’t seem like it. The one thing that gave mehope was that ocasionly he would glanse aside to me and blush. I could tell that he still liked me! I hadn’t talked with Whitefur much. Partly because she was always with Firestar and partly because i was sooo jealous! You can’t blame me though! I loved him form the first day I met him!!! his beuatiful green eyes that you could star into for hours and the slit pupil that were like cuts of darkness in the middle of thsoe beautiful emerald orbs! his orange fur the shimmered in the light. I loved him so much, but he was with Whitefur. I just couldn’t believe it. My whole world felt like it was falling apart until one night I saw Firestar sitting by the lake. He looked so sad and I walked up to him.

“What’s wrong, Firestar?” I asked, a small part of me hoping that there was trouble in the relationship. “Oh, nothing.” he said. His amazing emerald orbs shimmered with the reflection of the glowing lake. “It’s just… Sometimes I feel like… I made the wrong choice.” He said, and i could see tears forming in his eyes. “Firestar, you and Whitefur are perfect for eachother.” I felt a small part of myself die inside when I said that but Whitefur was my friend and I couldn’t let jealousy tear us apart. I wanted to protect her! Firestar was the best potentul mate in the whole clan and he and Whitefur were so good as a couple! “Whitefur needs you! You can have kits and be mates forever!” He looked a little more happy now, and his tears fell into the lake, causing beautiful ripples on the surface.

“I don’t want that.” He said, smiling. I looked at him, confused.

“I want you.” He said, and we kissed passionately by the lake.

I woke up the next morning. I had ran from Firestar last night after we kissed. I didn’t want to ruin Whitefur’s life! That kiss felt so good but I knew that it was so bad! Now I knew for sure that Firestar liked me but I didn’t know how to feel! If this was before all this had happened I would love it but now… I just felt like I was ruining everything! I saw Whitefur looking worried. I ran up to her.

“Whitefur, what happened?” I asked, scared of what I was about to hear. “I can’t find Firestar! Anywhere!” She said. She sounded terrified. “I’ll look for him that way, you look for him over there!” We both went our separate ways to find him. I wandered through the forest until I reached a familiar place. This was where the clan had found me when I was a kit. I wasn’t born into the clan, but they found me abandoned here. I had never known my parents. The other kits used to tease me and say that my parents were kittypets, but Firestar’s were too! Anyway, I finally came to the exact place that the found me. I rotting log near a strange pond that some cats believe had magic powers. I sniffed around and found Firestar’s scent, and he suddenly climbed up onto the log.

“Hey.” He said. I looked up in surprise. “So this is what I need to do to get you to see me?” He said, in a mocking voice. I was angry. “Firestar! You can’t keep doing this! You’re tearing me and Whitefur apart! You need to make a decision.” I yelled. “I chose you.” He said. He looked surprised at my anger. “No! You chose Whitefur when you told her on the helicopter!” I said, baring my teeth. “GreyNose, please. I love you. I want to be your mate. We can have kits and rule the clan together!”

I looked away, disgusted with him. “Whitefur is my friend, and you betrayed her! I don’t care if you love me! I used to like you, but now I realize that you’re just a traitorous cheating dungface!” I yelled at him. Firestar looked angry too. “GreyNose, I might be your friend but I’m also your leader and you will not disrespect me!” He said, his voice full of anger and probably louder than it should be. “You’re neither!” I cried.

“I’m leaving Thunderclan!” I shouted, and my words echoed through the trees.

Firestar’s anger turned to surprise, then sadness. He turned away from me and began to walk back towards the camp. “Goodbye, GreyNose.” He said. “Wait… Firestar!” I called, and he stopped. He turned around and slowly walked back to me. “I…. I was angry. I didn’t know what I was saying.” He hushed me.

“It’s okay, GreyNose. I understand.” He drew closer. I didn’t want to betray Whitefur again, but at the same time, I was helpless. He drew even nearer and our lips met, and we kissed again.

“F-Firestar?!” A voice from behind said.

We broke the kiss and turned around. It was………

Whitefur!!!!!!!


	6. Betrayal

Chapter 6: Betrayal

“TRAITOR!!!!!” Whitefur screamed. “Both of you are traitors!!!” I looked at her, terrified. “Wait! Whitefur! I didn’t want this!” She seemed to agknowledge this and turned to Firestar. “You betrayed me! For my best friend! You snake-tongued, fox-hearted, dungfaced, KITTYPET!!!!” She yelled, and Firestar leaped at her in anger. They fought on the ground, but I broke them apart. “Stop fighting! Firestar came on to me. He said that he loves me. Is that true?” Firestar nodded. Whitefur looked heartbroken.

“I… I hate you both… I’m…” She turned and ran into the forest. “Whitefur!” I cried, but it was too late. She was gone. Firestar turned me around. “I’m so sorry.” He said, and I clawed his face. “Now you’ve lost both of us. Permanently.” I said, and ran back to the camp. I hated Firestar! Now my best friend was gone! I hated everything! I would leave Thunderclan, but first I would leave Firestar a present. I ran into the camp and destroyed the leader’s den, then ran in the direction of Emily’s lab before anyone noticed. I ran all the way to the lab and went inside. “Emily!” I called, and she came out of her office. “GreyNose? What’s going on?!” She asked. “Firestar… He… He kissed me! But Whitefur saw and she ran away!” Suddenly, Firestar came into the lab. “GreyNose! I followed you here! Please listen to me!” His wound was still bleeding. “I don’t care! Go away Firestar!” Emily picked up Firestar at arm length and carried him outside as he clawed at her. She threw him into the bushes then ran inside and locked the door. “You can live here, but not for long. I finished another collar and I’m bringing it to a meeting to see if a company will produce it in a week.” She opened the door to the forest room and I went inside. She turned on the stereo and played some MCR. I hadn’t heard it in so long and it sounded even better, now! She promised that we could watch anime together later. I could finally finish SAO! I was so happy here. Suddenly, I heard a scratching noise on the door to the lab. Emily turned around. “Probably that annoying cheater Firestar. I’ll have the guards take care of him.” She said. “No! They’ll kill him!” I cried. “Don’t worry, I’ll just have them take him into the forest.”

I had been living with Emily for three days and it was so fun! She taught me how to read human language which she called “English” but she explained that there were other languages too and also taught me japanese, the language of anime and manga! I was so happy here. I couldn’t believe that a twolegs could ever be so nice. But then tradgedy struck! The windows smashed open and four Shadowclan cats jumped into the lab. Two humans came in after them! They were Millicent’s guards! The cats circled Emily and the guards aimed tranquelizer guns at us. Suddenly, Firestar leaped in through the broken window! “I’ll save you!” He said, but one of the Shadowclan cats, the deputy Quillback jumped on him and scratched him. He was so powerful that he could throw Firestar across the room! Firestar hit the wall and one of the guards shot him with the tranquelizer gun. Another one shot me and everything went dark again!

I woke up in a dark lab, and I was in a glass box with three holes in it so I could breathe. I saw that Firestar was also in one but I couldn’t see Emily! I was so worried! Suddenly, Whitefur walked up to me, looking evil! She wasn’t trapped at all! “Whitefur?!” I cried. “That’s Whitestar to you! I’m now the leader of Shadowclan!” Quillback was standing near her. He didn’t look happy. “Millicent wants that collar and she’s agreed to have her twolegs help Shadowclan if we help her. No clan will ever be able to defeat us with the twolegs on our side!” She laughed evilly. “You both betrayed me and now you’re going to die because of it!” She walked away with Quillback, who glanced back at me. He had scars all over his body, and three long ones on his back. He always had his claws out, and they usually had dried blood on them. When I was a kit I had accidentally crossed the Shadowclan border and he chased me out. He was a big cat, and looked like something out of a nightmare. I was surprised that he wasn’t the Shadowclan leader. Suddenly, the two guards walked over and picked up the glass boxes we were in and put them in the room with the thick glass door that we escape from last time. Millicent walked in, and I saw that Emily was tied to a pipe at the back of the room.

“Ha ha ha. Now I’ll kill you all and then I’ll discover how that collar works!” Millicent laughed. I saw that her hand was replaced with a shiny silver one. It was a robotic hand! Just like Luck Starkiller in Star Trek! (We watched that yesterday but Emily said the prequels were better.) She shut the glass door and green gas started filling the room. It made me feel sick. “Oh no!” Emily cried. “This gas is POISON!”

((AN: OOh more drama! Hope you’re liking so far :3 Pls leave a nice comment but no mean comments bc flaming is mean. Thanks for reading!! 


	7. Thunderclan VS Shadowclan

Chapter 7: Thunderclan VS Shadowclan

((AN: okay guys its the big battle between thunderclan and shadowclan! Hope you like!!!! -Becky~~ <3 ))

I was coughing and choking as the green poison gas filled my lungs. How long would it take me to die? I scratched on the glass as Whitestar watched, laughing. Quillback didn’t move. He always looked angry. “GreyNose, I have an idea!!” Firestar said. He threw himself against the side of the box until it broke open, then picked the lock on mine. “If we yowl loud enough, we can call Thunderclan!!” He said, excitedly, but still coughing from the poison gas. “Great idea!!” We yowled together, and we heard Thunderclan yowl back. A few seconds later, the doors to Millicent’s lab burst open and Thunderclan leapt in! Two warriors turned off the gas and opened the door and we leapt out. I fought Whitestar and Firestar went after Quillback. I wrestled with Whitestar. I forgot how strong she was! I managed to get the upperhand and sratched her eye out! She screamed in pain and ran away! Some leader! Millicent ran off and a cat freed Emily, who knocked out one of the guards and took his tranquelizer gun. She started shooting Shadowclan cats and knocking them out! Firestar was fighting Quillback, but he knocked him over and scratched his belly! I cried out “Firestar!” as he screamed in pain. I jumped on Quillback, but couldn’t knock him over because he was so big. He grabbed me and threw me away.

“Time to die, Thunderclan.” Quillback said, placing his claws against Firestar’s throat. I jumped againt him with all my weight and managed to knock him away from Firestar. “Stay away from him!” I yelled. “I remember you.” I said. He grinned and I saw his sharp fangs. “Fresh-kill. That’s what you are. That’s what your whole clan is.” He jumped on me and pinned me. He slashed his claws across my face, giving me three long scars along my face. “So you want to die for your mate? Now point, kittypet, because he’s going to die anyway.” Suddenly, Firestar slashed Quillback! “Pick on someone your own size.” He said, then suddenly, as Quillback was about to leap, I slashed him from behind. “That’ll take two of us.” I said. suddenly, a robotic voice came out of a speaker.

“Self destruct system activated. Explosion in one minute.”

“We need to get out of here.” Quillback said. “Shadowclan! To me!” The remaining Shadowclan warriors ran away. Suddenly, Millicent came out of nowhere and grabbed Firestar! She ran away and Emily followed her. I ran after Emily to the roof, where Millicent threw Firestar into a helicopter and grabbed Emily and pulled her in. I grabbed onto the thing on the bottom of the helicopter as it flew away and saw Whitestar, now with one eye, on the roof of the lab as it blew up, sending her flying into the forest. I felt sad for a bit. Even if she’d tried to kill me… She was my best friend. I tried not to cry as I looked away and tried to focus on the task at paw. 

Suddenly, Firestar started scratching Millicent, and she fell onto the other thing on the bottom of the helicopter. Emily tried to grab her. “Take my hand!” She said, but Millicent said “I’ll never accept help from you!” and fell. I gasped and looked away, not being able to bear watching Emily took control of the helicopter and flew it back to her lab. I saw that she was crying. I understood. I had just lost my best friend, and she had just lost her sister. Even if both of them were evil, I still understood that we had lost people very important to us.

Emily landed the helicopter on top of the lab and we all got out. She brought Firestar inside and bandaged him up. We had seen Thunderclan leaving when we flew away so we knew that they were all fine. I went up to Firestar. “Firestar, I know that I said some things before, but I want you to know that I didn’t mean them.” I said. He looked up, happily. “I know. I love you, GreyNose.” He said, happily. “I love you too, Firestar.” He blushed and we kissed again.

((AN: LOL! firestar and greynose are totes together now guys! I hope you’re liking the fic so please comment but no negative comments or reviews pls! -Becky~~ <3 ))


	8. Bring Me To Life

Chapter 8: Bring me to life

Millicent’s POV

I couldn’t believe that I survived that fall. It seems like fate is finally favouring me. I didn’t even have any broken bones! I went back to the remains of the destroyed lab and looked around. Burnt carcasses of cats. I didn’t care. I was only looking for one. I found her body not too far from the wreckage, in the forest. She had one eye and was badly burnt. Missing legs too. I knew exactly what to do!!!

I brought her back to my second lab. I had more stuff there. I did some things to her body and gave her a robotic eye and two robotic legs and put metal plates where she needed it. The first cyborg cat. I couldn’t believe that not a single university took my talents seriously!! like really! I hate my sister. she pretends to be so nice but she actually just think’s she’s better than everyone. It makes me sooo mad!!! Anyway. I powered her up. I helped her get used to her new form. She set off to some place she called “Shadowclan”. Yes, I did figure out how my sister’s translator collar works, and I put it in her cyborg stuff.

Whitestar’s POV

I left Millicent’s new lab to go back to shadowclan and make sure they know who’s boss. I walked all the way to the camp and finally found them. Quillback was sitting near the leader’s den. All the cats turned to look at my new body. They were gasping.

“Whitefur, is that you?” Quillback asked. “That’s Whitestar to you! I’m still your leader, Quillback.” He frowned and narrwed his eyes. “That’s Quillstar. And you ran away like a coward. I think that we should decide who the leader is by comb” I cut him off an jumped at him. He was surprised by my speed. I was even stronger now too because I was part robot. I tackled him and placed my claws at his throat. “Quillback, stand down.” I growled. He nodded. “All hail Whitestar!” the clan chanted.

“No!” I thundered. “All hail CYBERSTAR!!!”

GreyNose’s POV

I couldn’t believe it! I was on vacation with Firestar and Emily! We were going on something called a plane to a human place called Paris where people spoke French. Emily had made a translator collar for Firestar also. We were going to have so much fun! The plane ride was long but we finally landed at the french airport. We went to our “hotel” which was a big nest for humans where a bunch of them live but not for a really long time. The lady at the desk said “Bonjour” and we went up to our room. It was so nice! There was a big bed for Emily to sleep on and another one for me and Firestar to sleep on. It was late so we all curled up on our respecive beds. We all fell asleep, but when we woke up, we were in a dark room!

The floor was still the same but it was like we had been lowered into a different place. Suddenly, Whitestar walked up to us! Firestar and me were in a cage and Emily was tied to her bed. “Well well.” She said. She looked different. She was a cyborg! “Whitestar?!” I cried. “No! Cyberstar! I’m more powerful than ever!” She laughed ugilly. “Why are you doing this?!” Firestar asked. “Because you both betrayed me and left me to die! Well now you’ll all betray eachother!” She laughed. Millicent stepped out of the shadows and pressed a button. Our beds lowered further into the gorund, and we found we were at the beginning of a maze. our cages opened and the things holding emily to the bed unlocked. We all got up, an Millicent’s voice came out of speakers hidden somehwere. “Now you will need to find your way through this deadly maze! You’ll never escape!” I heard her and Cyberstar laughing evilly and insanely. They were so crazy and evil! I couldn’t believe they were doing thing!

“It looks like we need to find our way out.” Emily said, scaredly. I looked around. “We should go straight.” I said, and we walked that way. We kept walking through the maze, but Emily and Firestar kept going ahead of me and not listening to me! It was so annoying. Firestar was my boyfriend but it seemed like he thought he was better than me just because he was the leader of Thunderclan! uGH! nd Emily seemed to think she was better than us jut because he was a twolegs! Sometimes peolep can be so annoying!!!!!

Cyberstar’s POV

I went into the sewers to meet with Parisclan, who were a group of french cats that live in the sewers. I had already killed their leader, and I was going to give Quillback that positon now. I entered to the man place they stayed with Quillback.

“Parisclan!” i yelled. “This is your new leader! His name is Quillstar, and you will obey him!” They all bowed as Quillback, I mean Quillstar, stepped in front of me. I walked away calmly. now we had a proper clan here to add to the Shadowclan warios i brought!!

GreyNose’s POV

I was so mad at those two! They haven’t even talked to me in an hour! They think they’re so superior! Well I’ll show them! I hate this maze, I hate Paris and I hate them! I leapt onto Firestar and scratched him but……..

He was a robot?!?!?!?

The robot Firestar turned around and started talking with Cyberstar’s voice “You fool! You ruined everything because you’re so violent!” Emily suddenly pulled her face off revealing that she was a robot too! She spoke with Millicent’s voice. “Now you die!” The robots began to walk towards me!


	9. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter!!

Chapter 9: The Final Battle

((AN: This is gonna be the last chapter guys! At least for now, because I’m going on vacation to London with my friend Tara and I won’t be able to write for a while. See you guys soon!!!!! -Becky~~ <3 ))

Cyberstar’s POV

THat bitch Millicent was yelling at me for ruining everything. She’s so annoying! I hate her! I jumped onto her and ripped out her throat. I watched her die and than I turned bakc to Shadowclan. “You see what I can do?! I just killed a twolegs alone!” I roared. The other cats crept back in fear. Suddenly, the two guards opened the doors. In came Quillstar with Parisclan. He walked up to me. “You killed her.” He said. He didn’t seem concerend. “Yeah, so what?” I said, angry. He was still inferior to me, even if he led parisclan! “Your leader is an impulsive fool. She does things without thinking. All who want to survive this war, come with me.” He said, calmly. Half of Shadowclan left to join him. What war? How could so many loyal ones betray me!? “What war?!” I asked.

“The war between Shadowclan and my clan. Deathclan.” He said. I tried not to look surprised. Quillstar had betrayed me, and so had half my clan! Suddenly, he leapt at me with no warning and viciously tore one of the pieces of my front robot leg off, and tore out some of the sircuts. I tried to step back but i had to limp! He knocked me over and put his claws to my throat. He slowly started to push them in against my soft throat, just enough to break the skin, then sheathed his claws. “Know how easily I could kill you. I only won’t now because I want a real fight. Know that next time I will show no mercy.” He turned and walked out with Deathclan. The remains of Shadowclan were muttering about the war to eachother. I was angry. I looked at the screen showing the maze. GreyNose had escaped those robots! I guess because Millicent and me stopped controlling them when I killed her. I saw her escaping the maze! The maze led out into the sewers! I couldn’t go down there. That was Deathclan territory. But she would take the easiest way out of the sewers. “Shadowclan! Go to the sewer exit!” I yelled, and the warriors ran out to do my bidding and capture GreyNose again.

GreyNose’s POV

I had escaped Millicent and Cyberstar’s maze and I was running through what human’s call the sweres. I started running towards the light I saw at the end of the tunnel, but I was stopped by……..

Tigerstar?!?!?!

He jumped out at me but I ran around him. He yelled out something but I kept running, suddenly, I saw evil Shadowclan cats standing at the sewers exit! Cyberstar was standing in front of them, smiling evilly. I stopped suddenly, and saw that Quillstar and his clan were running up from behind. They stopped. I was caught between them! Suddenly, Firestar leapt over the Deathclan and landed next to me! “Missed you!” He siad, happily. I thought I would never see friestar again! We went back to back as Quillstar unsheathed his claws and charged, and so did cyberstar! We all leapt at eachother and then


End file.
